


i want to show you what i see tonight

by notthebigspoon



Series: Mystery in the Making [13]
Category: Baseball RPF, White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've clinched the division. And Tim is happy, he's fucking thrilled. He just wishes he had someone of his own there to share it with.</p><p>Title taken from Wanted by Hunter Hayes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to show you what i see tonight

Tim is trudging around the clubhouse, swigging from his bottle of champagne. He shaken it, gotten a little bit of spray going with the guys, jumping and screaming but he's starting to get buzzed and he's ready to chill out and enjoy the show. He kind of wishes he had someone there with him like the other guys have their significant others and families. Not that he's lonely. He's happy, so happy to be a part of this again. He takes another gulp of champagne, leans against Pablo and rests his head on the other man's shoulder.

“We're really kind of awesome, aren't we, panda?”

“Incredibly.” Pablo grins, patting Tim's cheek before shifting his attention back to his phone. He's speaking in Spanish, Tim has no idea what he's saying but he's willing to bet that he's talking to Molina. 

Tim remedies the neglect by gangnam dancing with Yoleadny. When he tips over and lands with an oof, she sits on his stomach. Tim groans but gives her a high five when she holds her hand out. She moves at her father's insistence, kissing Tim's cheek when he sits up before sprinting off to play with Pagan's kids. Tim gets hit with another blast of champagne, blindly holds his hand out for someone to help him up.

The hand he gets is slender and smooth but large, strong and squeezing tight to haul him up in one smooth motion. He manages a thanks, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and trying to wipe the champagne out of his eyes. Whoever helped him up laughs and Tim freezes. He wipes his eyes hard before deciding the sting will be worth it to get visual confirmation of what he's pretty sure he's hallucinating.

But he opens his eyes and he's not. Neal is standing there, flashing him a brilliant smile. He's dressed in a classic suit with an orange tie and an orange handkerchief. It's damp in places from the champagne but he doesn't seem to mind. He only has eyes for Tim, taking a drink of Tim's champagne before handing it back. Tim's functioning on impulse and the knowledge that the press has left the clubhouse when he surges in and kisses Neal.

Nobody pays it any much mind. Tim has a reputation for kissing everybody when he's drunk. Not that he cares what anyone thinks. He wraps his arms around Neal's shoulders and holds him tight, staring at him. “I... how? You didn't run, did you?”

“Peter had a case. It took some work and Jones and Barrigan are here too but they let him bring me.”

“You had a case?”

“Mozzie might have planted a few things to send them scampering for one of their most wanted.”

Tim looks over Neal's shoulder and... yeah, sure enough, there's Burke back in a corner. He waves at Tim, just a little, and mouths 'watch him' as he points at Neal. He disappears shortly later and Tim takes it for what it is, knowing that he gets Neal to himself for the night. He celebrates that knowledge by kissing Neal one more time. He steps back and lets go when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see Buster grinning at him.

“I'm guessing this is your crook?”

Neal tenses but Tim just squeezes his arm and nods, making the introductions. Just like he'd always thought, Neal and Buster get along great. So much so that he actually has to drag Neal away when he's ready to go, long before anyone else is even thinking about shutting the party down. He's no longer playing tomorrow but that doesn't matter. What matters is that right now, he's desperate to be alone with Neal. He grabs his bags and tosses his keys to his boyfriend before leading him out to the car. No one notices them leaving.

It feels like it takes forever for them to make it back to Tim's house and though Tim wants to pounce Neal the second they walk through the door, he's kissed before being gently pushed away and ordered to go take a shower and clean up. Tim pouts but does as he's told. His obedient is rewarded though. He smirks when he comes out of the bathroom to find Neal already waiting on the bed in nothing but his pajama bottoms.

“You weren't celebrating much.”

“Might have been a little lonely and wishing I had someone there with me.” Tim confesses, sitting cross legged on the end of the bed. “I've missed you a lot lately. Jesus. I can't believe you're here.”

“There was sneakiness and criminal activity involved.”

“With you, I'd expect nothing less. When do you have to go back?”

“We're going to miraculously apprehend a suspect on Tuesday.”

“How?”

“Mozzie. He's tricking the guy into turning up.”

“He's helping the feds?”

“He's helping me.”

Tim believes that. For all the slightly disturbing and worrying behavior the guy displays, he's pretty likeable and very loyal once he gets to know you. He likes Tim's appreciation for Tiles of Fire and the way Tim, while not liking everything Mozzie is interested in, is willing to at least check it out once. He loves Neal, that's plain, and he'd do anything for him, even getting in bed with an organization that he thinks is the embodiment of evil.

Not that any of that is important now. He gets Neal for the next two days and then it's just a couple of weeks until he moves to NYC for the off season. He tries to say something to Neal, to tell him how much he really has missed him and how much all of this means but he can't find the words. He kisses Neal and winds himself around the older man, pulling the blankets over their bodies. The adrenaline crash is hitting him full force and he's so tired. It's like now that he has two of the things he's most desperately wanted in the past few weeks, his body is telling him it's finally okay to rest.

Neal repeats the same thing, kisses Tim's hair and tells him to sleep. Tim drifts away to the sound of his boyfriend's voice.


End file.
